


I'm Protecting You Even If I Hurt You

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t come home.” Mickey said over the line.</p><p> Ian stopped walking and the smile on his face faded. “What are you talking about.”</p><p>    He didn’t get a response right away but he heard some banging on the walls from Mickey’s end.</p><p> "Don’t come home Ian. Don’t come here.“ Mickey repeated. </p><p>“Mickey I don’t…”</p><p>“DON’T FUCKEN COME HERE GALLAGHER.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Protecting You Even If I Hurt You

    Ian was walking out of a store with a bag of groceries. Things had been good lately, he was taking his meds like he should and Mickey was always making sure of that.

    Svetlana’s birthday was coming up and Ian wanted to bake her a cake for the occasion. Just as he was about to start he realized they were out of milk and told Mickey he’d go on a run to get some. Then Mick told him to get some other things while he was out.

    He was more than happy to and said he’d be back soon. But it took a little longer that expected but he was finally on his way home. As he walked his phone started ringing. He stopped and reached into his pocket to grab it. It was Mickey calling probably wondering where he was.

 As he answered the call he kept walking. “Don’t worry Mick I’m on my way back.”

    But the answer he got wasn’t what he expected.

“Don’t come home.” Mickey said over the line.

 Ian stopped walking and the smile on his face faded. “What are you talking about.”

    He didn’t get a response right away but he heard some banging on the walls from Mickey’s end.

 "Don’t come home Ian. Don’t come here.“ Mickey repeated. “Mickey I don’t…”

“DON’T FUCKEN COME HERE GALLAGHER.”

    Ian pulled the phone away from his ear and watched as his screen flashed red. Mickey had hung up on him and he was frozen to the spot. His eyes were getting a little watery and he held back the tears he felt. What was going on.

    He looked ahead of him staring at the road. Just a few more blocks and he’d be home again but Mickey didn’t want him there. Ian took in a deep breath and turned on his heels and walked away. He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

 —***—***—***—

    Mickey hung up on Ian and stared at the phone in his hands. He wiped away some of the tears in his eyes. As he stared at the phone again he could here the pounding at the door. He had locked it and was leaning against it. Mickey screamed in frustration and threw the phone across the room. He didn’t care if it was broken or not. 

    He was angry with himself now. More tears slipped down his face and he placed the palm of his hands over his eyes. ‘Everything would be okay’ he told himself. He did what he had to for Ian. Another shout was heard followed by more pounding on the door.

    Just then the pounding stopped and it was heard from the kitchen. Stuff fell to the floor and he heard more shouts. Mickey screamed himself and punched the door a few times. He never wanted to yell at Ian or say those things but he had to. 

    There had been to much of a surprise and he didn’t need Ian there for it. Mickey took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly walked out and stepped into the kitchen. The screaming stopped and silence filled the room.

    Mickey stared back at his father who looked nothing less than angry. He had forgotten about his early release but thankfully Iggy had reminded him, for Ian’s sake. He didn’t want him here for this. Just then Terry yelled and advanced on him. 

—***—***—***— 

    Ian lay in his old bed at the Gallagher house. He stared at the wall and let the tears slip down his face. Just then he heard someone open the door to the room. “Leave me alone.” He said.

“I hate hearing those words.” 

    Quickly Ian turned around to see Mickey standing in the door way bloody and beat.  He had a black eye and a busted lip with countless others cuts and bruises on every other part of his skin that was visible.

“What happened to you?” Ian asked his voice sounding a bit hoarse from all the crying. 

“I’m sorry about the call earlier.” Was all Mickey could say, “I’m so sorry Ian.”

“What happened Mickey.” 

    He didn’t answer Ian. All he did was walk towards him, fall to his knees and hug Ian. 

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, “I didn’t wanna say all those things. I’m sorry Ian.”

    Ian just hugged him back. He’d wait for Mickey to get on his feet again and tell him what happened. But for now they had this.


End file.
